


A little crush

by canifapirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canifapirate/pseuds/canifapirate
Summary: Scorpius and Rose and close friends, and they get closer (idk man you know how this goes)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 18





	A little crush

“You know I had a crush on you through like all of Hogwarts right?”

No. No I didn’t. I would have-

“It was the cutest thing, in retrospect . You were really cute.” She stops to take a breath and appears to have just managed to realize what she had said. “Oh wow, I’m embarrassed. Maybe I shouldn’t have drank so much. But anyway, now that we’re actually friends, and I know know you now, it’s so great I can talk about this. Like I trust you.”

Scorpius is, honestly, stunned and probably too buzzed to handle this. They’re drinking at a party in Al’s London flat, and he was, as of two seconds ago, just hanging out with Rose Weasley on the couch, nursing a beer and talking about the Ministry’s new muggle social media accounts. (Why? What was the point of it? Who decided this was a good idea?) And now this was where the conversation ended up?

He had a crush on her for ages. Part of it was that clearly, she was super off limits, being a Weasley and all, but hell, even without that she was confident and smart and self assured. He hasn’t managed to speak a word to her until fourth year, when Al made him meet all his family. And even then he could barely manage a one-on-one conversation with her.

“Hello?” A hand flashes in front of his face. “Don’t leave me hanging here. I clearly just confessed my deepest, most heartfelt feelings here.” 

Scorpius gives his head a little shake. His face takes on a little smirk as he replies, “Rosie Posey, I never thought I’d see the day. A crush huh? On me? Of all people? You choose to have a crush on a Malfoy? Into forbidden fruit are we?”

Rose stops breathing when he quirks his eyebrows at her. Oh girl, gotta slow this down. “Well clearly I had no clue my parents would love you,” she drawls, trying to match his unfazed demeanor. “Not really forbidden fruit anymore when you get my mom Mother’s Day gifts too.”

“Ok, hold up. She actually is great though. My parents love me and all but yours do too-,” Scorpius begins to argue a familiar topic. “She’s been instrumental in my career path so far as well, I really really value the time and effort she’s put into my career growth-,” Thank god, Scorpius thinks, back to familiar territory. 

XXXX

Rose gets an owl the next day from Scorpius.

Dinner our place? I’m cooking, not Al - Scorp

She accepts, because they’re friends, regardless of her reaction to him yesterday, and unlike Al, Scorpius can actually cook, which, she muses, is quite strange for someone who grew up with an entourage of house elves. 

When she shows up with wine that night, Scorpius lets her in. She takes a deep breath when she realizes directly at her eye level is the top unbuttoned button of his shirt. “Where’s Al?”

“Honestly? No clue. He said he was coming at some point but.. You know what he’s like. Food’s ready though - wanna get started?”

As Scorp gets the food ready, and Rose pours out the wine, they chat about their day, and Al, and just not what happened yesterday. She is distracting, and gorgeous, and he might just be drinking a bit too fast, but she seems to refill their glasses at around the same rate and then the bottle is empty, so he breaks out the beer Al bought 3 months ago and forgot about.

They move to the couch and keep talking and wow is that his third can of beer? This is a lot of alcohol for two days in a row. “Rose what time is it?”

“Um it’s one. Wow that was quick. You have any water?”

“Yah, one sec.” Scorpius walks into the dark kitchen to grab her a glass and fills it in the sink. “Here you-” Rose is right behind him, and knowledge of her proximity makes him catch his breath. “Rose?”

“Shut up, “ and she reaches up to drag his face to her, and Scorpius freezes. 

What? Wait, wait do something, Respond! You can’t freeze here. Right glass of water. Put that down. Ok, now you can respond. 

“Hey Scorp, you got any leftovers?” and the light in the kitchen flicks on. Scorpius jumps away, “Hi Al.”

“Ididn’tseethisbye” and Al disappears and as Scorpius listens to his hurried footsteps and the slam of his bedroom door, he looks at Rose, who seems to be staring at the kitchen doorway with no intention of looking at him ever again. 

“I should go. Clearly, I am too drunk for this, and we can pretend this never happened.” She heads straight to the fireplace, and Scorpius follows. 

“Hey.”

Rose turns from the floo to find Scorpius right in front of her. He slips an arm around her waist and drops a quick kiss on her lips. “Lunch tomorrow? We can talk about this.”

Her face must be bright red by now, but her heart is pounding in her chest and it makes it hard to think. “Yeah. The Mediterranean place? Or the Indian one?”

“Indian, I think. Twelve?”

“Yeah, that’s good.”  
“Ok see you.” Scorpius disentangles himself from her, hoping he isn’t blushing too obviously. Wow, my heart rate is really high right now.

XXXX

When he arrives at their spot, he looks around for Rose, and his heart does a little jump at the sight of her. Oh she came, thank god. “Rose, you came.”

Rose turns to look at his beaming face. Be still my beating heart. “What did you think I wouldn’t? Come on let’s get some food.” As they chatted about work and their day, they got their food and sat down. 

Scorpius waited until a lull in the conversation. “Hey, we should… talk about this.” He saw Rose freeze. “I think we should try this. I think it’s worth it to try it.”

He watched as she let out the breath she was holding. “Yes. Yes I’d like that.” He was surprised by her hand grasping his under the table. He watched a smile slowly bloom across her face, and he realized he was grinning just as widely. “A crush on me just during Hogwarts? I think it went a bit longer than that yeah?”


End file.
